Pocket Full of Pairings
by LexisCullen-Bitch-In-Trainingx
Summary: Pocket Full of Pairings takes center stage in this every pairing fanfic! All Pairings are here! Yaoi, Het, Yuri, Incest, Songfics.
1. GaaHina Animal I Have Become

**Pocket Full of Fanfics**

Requested by: Me

Pairing: Gaara/Hinata

Theme: Jinchuuriki

Song: Linkin Park-Animal I Have Become

Word Count: 694 (That's short :/)

A/N: Welcome to PFoP, I take requests for oneshots, so choose a pairing and song and leave in a review :D Others will be longer x

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself _

The feeling washed over Gaara again, Shukaku was becoming restless, thirsting for blood. He groaned and clutched his head in a vain attempt to quell the beast who inhabited his body and mind.

"U-Um, Kazekage-sama? Here are the scrolls from Konoha." A timid ink haired girl reported to the struggling Kazekage, Gaara groaned louder and tried to speak.

"L-Leave please...Hinata..."  
"Gaara-san? Is something wrong?" Hinata enquired, moving nearer to him, Gaara growled and shook his head, moving himself away.  
"L-Leave!" He ordered before Shukaku finally broke free, Gaara's appearance instantly became more angry, more animalistic, more evil. Hinata gasped and tried to get away but he clutched her arm roughly and pulled her towards him. She whimpered and Gaara smirked, his eyes flashing evilly.

"So timid...So weak.." He purred, a hand tracing her jaw line before slicing a kunai across her cheek. Hinata gasped in pain and he chuckled, licking the blood off the kunai and then her cheek.

"G-Gaara-san, t-take control-l..." She stuttered in fear and Gaara laughed at her stupidity.

"Stupid Hyuga, he can't, he's given in to the blood lust." He said cruelly, sliding the kunai across her uncovered arm, Hinata whimpered.

"P-Please.." She whispered and Gaara's eyes widened.

"_P-Please, don't hurt him..." A blonde woman covered in blood whispered, she stared at the red headed child in her arms and traced a finger over his face. "P-Please.."_

Gaara groaned loudly and released his harsh grip on Hinata's arm, clutching his head in pain. Hinata rubbed her arm where a red ring was forming from the harshness of his fearful grip, she looked at him with sympathy and did something that would of got most shinobi murdered in an instant.

She hugged him.

Gaara froze as her arms enveloped him, her warmth surrounding his chest and arms, he looked up and his aquamarine eyes locked with her lavender orbs.

"I-I'll help you through the nightmare Gaara-san."

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal, this animal _

"This isn't me Hinata, believe me."

"I do Gaara-san, it's Shukaku not you."

"I don't know if I believe it myself..."

"Gaara-san, you are not Shukaku, you are Sabaku no Gaara, a fearless, good shinobi of Sunagakure."

"Thank you Hinata..."

_I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself _

"Hngh.." Gaara moaned, the pain in his skull increasing by the moment, Hinata walked into his room and saw the state he was in, she rushed to his side and gently placed a hand on his forehead.

"Gaara-kun, your burning up, it's Shukaku again isn't it?" Hinata asked worriedly, Gaara shook his head and pushed her hand away.

"No..I'm fine.." He forced out through gritted teeth and Hinata's eyes narrowed.

"Don't lie to me Gaara-kun, tell me the truth."

"It's not Shukaku!" He roared, a hand flying out which struck her on her cheek, Hinata gasped in pain and Gaara was shocked, icy cold realization spread through him. "H-Hinata..."  
"I-It is Shukaku, not you Gaara-kun.." She whispered, her cheek turning red from the slap, Gaara quickly pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair.

"I'm so sorry Hinata-chan...you're right, it is Shukaku..I can't control him, control this rage inside me, control myself..."  
"Remember what I said Gaara-kun..I'll help you through this nightmare." She whispered, Gaara nodded, a tear of regret rolling down his cheek. Hinata softly wiped away the tear and kissed him gently, Gaara eagerly responding. Hinata's touch caused the fire,anger and hurt inside him to be soothed, to be quelled into nothingness.


	2. SasuNaru  Love The Way You Lie

**Pocket Full of Fanfics**

Requested by: Spyro-Fan-98

Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto

Theme: Lying

Song: Love The Way You Lie – Eminem + Rihanna

Word Count: 1665

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie _

_**Fire.**_

_**It was all around him.**_

_**Making the room an unbearable temperature, sweat forming all over his pale, muscular body, the flames licking at his skin. **_

"_**Sasuke...please..." A hoarse voice whispered and lips fell upon lips, silencing the plea.**_

"_**Sshh Naru-kun, it'll be alright soon.." A dark, entrancing voice assured and a pale hand wiped away the tears on the blonde's bloody, bruised face. **__  
_

_I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
High off of love, drunk from my hate  
It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it, the more I suffer  
I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me  
She fuckin' hates me, and I love it _

The coldness invaded him, clenching around his heart, making it difficult for him to breath. Naruto lay on the floor, tears falling down his bruised cheeks, his lips opened slightly, silent sobs escaping.

"Naru-kun..." He whispered, kneeling down beside the injured blonde, Naruto flinched away and stared at him with a broken look.  
"Sasuke...Why?"  
"I-I..got angry..." Sasuke said lamely and anger burst inside of Naruto. Sasuke beat him just because he was angry?  
"What! You beat me to a fucking pulp just because you were fucking angry!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke glared.

"Don't fucking yell at me Naruto!" He ordered, Naruto snarled.

"I'll do what I want, I hate you!"

_Wait, where you going? I'm leaving you, no, you ain't  
Come back, we're running right back, here we go again  
It's so insane, 'cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind at his back_

_She's Lois Lane but when it's bad, it's awful, I feel so ashamed  
I snap, "Who's that dude?", I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her, I never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength _

"Where the hell are you going?" Sasuke questioned as Naruto grabbed to full bags, Naruto glared and stormed out of the room.

"I'm leaving you Sasuke-teme! I can't take it anymore!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he roughly clutched Naruto's arm, dragging him back into their bedroom, Naruto struggled and Sasuke snarled.

"You're not going fucking anywhere dobe." Naruto struggled even harder and Sasuke punched him to emphasize his point and authority in the relationship, Naruto cried out, pain exploded in his cheek and he fell back on his ass. He moved as far away from Sasuke as he could before clutching his cheek, tears pricking in his azure eyes. Sasuke smirked at the sight before him, leaving the room, he locked the door behind him, the pitiful whimpers of the broken blonde in the air.

~~  
Naruto sat on the bar stool, waiting dutifully for his love Sasuke to come back, suddenly he saw one of his old childhood friends, Sabaku no Gaara.

"Gaara-chan! Gaara!" He yelled, Gaara turned to see who was calling his name and a smile graced his face when he saw the familiar blonde, he walked over to Naruto and sat beside him.

"Hello Naru-chan, how have you been over the years?" He asked, ordering two drinks, Naruto looked down.

"I've been fine, just got a boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha."  
"Cool, I hope he's treating my Naru-chan well." Gaara joked and Naruto forced a smile.

"He is, what about you Gaa-chan, how's life treating ya?"

"It's going good, became the head of my father's damned cooperation and myself and my siblings are finally getting along, Temari's getting married to that Nara lad next month, I'll invite you and Sasuke." Gaara smiled and Naruto grinned.

"That'd be great Gaa-chan!" Naruto hugged Gaara, who returned it happily, suddenly someone barked Naruto's name.

"Naruto! What the fuck are you doing?" Sasuke growled and Naruto froze, immediately pulling away from Gaara.

"S-Sasuke, it was just a h-hug, I prom-ahh!" Naruto yelled in pain as Sasuke grabbed his hair and dragged him out of the bar in a drunken rage.

"Dobe your fucking mine! Nobody elses!" Sasuke roared, punching Naruto in the face and chest, Naruto yelped in pain and tears streamed down his face.

"Sasuke! It was only a hug!"  
"Nobody fucking touches you but me you bastard!" Sasuke unleashed all his anger in a punch to Naruto's nose, a crack resounded and Naruto screamed. He held his now bleeding, broken nose and Sasuke stormed out of the room.

_You ever love somebody so much, you could barely breathe when you with 'em?  
You meet, and neither one of you even know it hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah, them chills, used to get 'em  
Now you're gettin' fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em  
You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each others face spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em  
You push, pull each others hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're in 'em_

"I hate you teme, I wish you were dead!"  
"You fucking bastard! You'll wish you were dead once I'm done with you!"

It wasn't always abuse, sometimes Naruto and Sasuke's relationship was normal, loving, caring. When they first started dating, Sasuke always showed his love for the blonde beauty, caressing him with kisses and sweet touches. But something in Sasuke changed after his elder brother murdered their parents and fled, leaving the Uchiha cooperation in his hands. Sasuke became angry and frustrated, it wasn't long before he started to abuse Naruto, who never saw it coming.

_It's the race that took over, it controls you both  
So they say you'd best to go your separate ways, guess that they don't know ya  
'Cause today, that was yesterday, yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playing over  
But you promised her, next time you'd show restraint  
You don't get another chance, life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again, now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it "window pane" _

"I promise I'll change Naru-chan, I promise." Sasuke swore, holding Naruto lovingly, Naruto shook his head and wrenched himself out of the warm embrace, picking up his bags, he stared at Sasuke.

"I can't forgive you Sasuke, it's gone on too long, it's all lies." Naruto said before turning and walking out of the house.

_Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me  
But when it comes to love, you're just as blinded  
Baby, please come back, it wasn't you, baby, it was me  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though _

"Naruto, please come home, I didn't mean it."

Bullshit, all of it. As soon as Naruto came back into Sasuke's home, things fell back straight into routine, with Sasuke beating the shit out of Naruto every time he was angry.

Naruto packed his bags once again and ran out of the house, away from Sasuke and vowing to himself, never to return.

Too bad it was lies.

_Come inside, pick up your bags off the side walk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?  
Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall  
Next time? There won't be no next time  
I apologize, even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games, I just want her back, I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again, I'ma tie her to the bed  
And set this house on fire _

Naruto stood at Sasuke's doorway once again, bags on the side walk, he pressed the doorbell and almost instantly Sasuke opened it.

"Naru-chan, come inside, I'll get your bags." He said and Naruto walked inside, Sasuke grabbed his bags and walked inside, shutting the door behind him, he tossed the bags to the side and sat beside Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm so so sorry, next time I'm angry, I'll hit something else, something worth nothing, than hit you, your worth everything to me." Sasuke promised and Naruto nodded, both of them locked in embrace and both knew the promise was lies, was total utter bullshit.

'Tonight I'll make sure Naru-kun stays mine...forever.'

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

Fire.

It was all around him.

Making the room an unbearable temperature, sweat forming all over his pale, muscular body, the flames licking at his skin.

"Sasuke...please..." A hoarse voice whispered and lips fell upon lips, silencing the plea.

"Sshh Naru-kun, it'll be alright soon.." A dark, entrancing voice assured and a pale hand wiped away the tears on the blonde's bloody, bruised face. Sasuke loosened the ropes slightly so it didn't hurt and kissed Naruto lovingly, closing his eyes.

"You're mine...forever..."


	3. SasuTema Crazy In Love

**Pocket Full of Fanfics**

Requested by: _Wolf Master Uchiha_

Pairing: Sasuke/Temari

Theme: Love

Song: Crazy in Love- Eminem

Word Count: 1729

_Can't you see what you do to me baby,  
You make me crazy, you make me act like a maniac  
I'm like a lunatic, you make me sick  
You're truly the only one who can do this to me_

_You just make me get so crazy  
I go schizo, I get so insane I just go schizophrenic  
One minute I wanna slit your throat the next I wanna sex  
You make me crazy  
The way we act like two maniacs in the sack  
We fuck like two jack rabbits and maybe that's a bad habit  
Cause the next day we right back at it  
In the same exact pattern_

'What the fuck does this woman do to me?' Sasuke thought as he remembered his past and current years with his girlfriend, Sabaku no Temari. Whenever she was around him, his emotions swirled inside him, making his stomach fill with butterflies and himself feel giddy, like he was high. Sometimes when their personalities clashed with them both being arrogant, stubborn and hard headed, they ended up fighting.

'She makes me fucking crazy..'

She was the only one who could do it to him, the only one who could make him go crazy or act like her youngest brother Gaara and be a maniac.

"_What are you Sasuke? A fucking schizo?" _

Their fights always ended up in sex, Sasuke's emotions flew during those fights, first feeling murderous and wanting to kill the blonde beauty and then that would soon be taken over with down right horniness and a need for sex, which then would lead them to the bedroom and a sex filled couple of hours.

They fucked like rabbits on ecstacy, no denying that, it was a bad habit of course but neither could get away from the other, they were like drugs to the other, oh so _addictive._

The patten repeated during their relationship, fight, sex, make up and then normality for a while. Scratch that, normality didn't exist in their relationship, it was blocked out.

For all the trouble she was worth, Sasuke still loved the golden haired woman.

_What the fuck is the matter with us  
We can't figure out if it's lust  
Or if it's love which that is attractin us to each other  
They say that every man grows up to marry his own mother  
Which would explain why you're such a motherfuckin bitch  
But I stay and still stick it out with you  
__Even though I just hit you today but you deserved it  
You hit me first and provoked me to choke you  
Just cause I came home late last night  
Crawled in bed and I woke you_

"_Sasu-kun, do you love me?"_

"_Of course Tema-chan."_

Only did he love her, was it love, or was it lust. The two were confusing and Sasuke just didn't know the answer, so he just embellished the truth and said yes.

What did attract him to Temari?

Sasuke would say her eyes, hair, attitude, everything about her drew him in, even her scent.

"_Sasuke, every man grows up to marry his own mother, so watch out."_

Sasuke could barely remember his mother, only knowing from his brother that their mother was stubborn and arrogant, which instantly made the blonde hair and teal eyes flash in his mind.

'Shit, I did marry my own mother..close enough to her anyway.'

Even with all the downs in the relationship and the disapproving families and villagers, Sasuke stuck it out with Temari even though they had had another fight.

"_All I fucking did was wake you up bitch! By accident!"_

"_I have to get up fucking early tomorrow you bastard, it's 3 A.M, where the fuck have you been?"_

"_I've been out, having some fun that I've earned seen as I pay for most of this fucking house!"_

"_Like I haven't been trying Sasuke!"  
"Your not fucking trying hard enough!"_

_-Slap!-_

Temari had struck Sasuke on the face and glared at him angrily, Sasuke snarled and wrapped his pale hands around her throat, immediately squeezing, preventing her from breathing.

"_S-Sasuk-e!" _

She choked out his name and Sasuke realized what he was doing, he released her and exited the bedroom, leaving the blonde behind with a red ring around her throat.

_But if there's one thing about you that I admire  
It's baby, because you stay with me  
Maybe cause you're as crazy as I am  
Cause when I look at you_

_I can see an angel in your eyes but if I look deeper inside  
I see a freakish little side, like a devil in disguise  
You're always full of surprises  
Always pullin devices out your personal vibrators and dildos  
You've fucked yourself so much you barely feel those anymore  
You're only 24 but you're plenty more mature  
Then those other little ho's who just act like little girls  
Like they're in middle school still you're crazy, sexy, cool  
Chillin' you play your position you never step out of line _

Sasuke admired Temari's will to stay with him, even through all the continuous fights they had, she stayed for the good times, were they would just act like lovestruck teens again and share tender kisses, not exchange blows.

Temari's eyes.

Teal pools that let Sasuke read her every thought, they made her look like an angel when combined with her blonde hair that framed her face like a halo, if he took the time to look deeper into those eyes, that image was immediately replaced with a new devilish Temari, that glint in her eyes that meant trouble.

She was full of surprises, the biggest one, when Sasuke looked through her bag for a pen and found a pink dildo and a purple vibrator in it. Temari came home to see Sasuke with them, smirking at her with that infuriatingly sexy, erotic smirk, her face was flushed red for the entire night.

He loved Temari because she was mature as well, she knew just how to handle him, unlike those hoe's who hung around him in school, Karin,Sakura and Ino, always screaming his name down his ear, annoyingly devoted to him.

Temari kept her cool around Sasuke, not letting herself act like a fangirl or hoe.

_Even though I stay in your business  
You've always kept out of mine  
I wonder what's on your mind  
Sometimes they say love is blind  
Maybe that's why the first time I dotted your eye  
You ain't see the sign  
Or maybe you did maybe you like me in charge  
baby cause we're crazy in love..._

Another thing he loved about the girl.

She never interfered in his business at all, never indulged herself in his own actions with his friends, she trusted him enough to know he wouldn't cheat. Sasuke kept a discreet eye on her business though, only discreetly.

"_Love is blind, you've gone blind Teme."_

He wondered why they stayed together after they first exchanged heavy blows, landing punches on each others bodies.

Maybe Temari was a masochist?

Maybe Sasuke was a sadist?

Maybe they were crazy in love?

Nah.

_You are the ink to my paper  
What my pen is to my my pad  
The moral, the very fibre  
The whole substance to my rap  
You are my reason for being  
The meaning of my existence  
If it wasn't for you I would never be able to spit this  
As intense as I do, and the irony  
Is you rely on me as much  
As I rely on you to inspire me like you do_

_You provide me the lighter fluid to fuel in my fire  
You're my entire supply of gas, the match and igniter_

She was everything for him, a passionate, dependant fire burned inside of his heart whenever she was near.

Sasuke had found his talent in rap, rapping about his life and other things that sparked interest. Most of his raps, were focused on Temari. Sometimes she was flattered, others enraged.

Ironically, as much as Sasuke needed her to keep that passionate flame burning , she needed him too, though neither would admit it. Sasuke needed her love, support and inspiration for his music, Temari needed him for love, excitement and adventure in her life.

_The only way that I'm able to stay so stable  
Is you're the legs to my table,  
If you were to break I'd fall on my face  
But I'm always gonna make you feel  
I don't need you as much as I really need you  
So you don't use it to your advantage  
But you're essential to me_

_You're the air I breathe  
I believe if you ever leave me  
I'd probably have no reason to be _

They dreaded the thought of one leaving the other, sure they had threatened to, even done it once or twice, but it was never permanent.

Temari supported Sasuke, held him steady in his chaotic life.

Who was their when his mother died?

Who was their when his father was murdered?  
Who was their when Itachi murdered the rest of the Uchiha family?  
All through it one person continuously supported him and helped him through it.

Sabaku no Temari.

She was needed for his existence.

She was like air, he needed it to survive.

So if she left him, he would cease to exist.

_You are the Kim to my Marshall, you are the Slim to my Shady  
The Dre to my Eminem, the Alaina to my Haillie  
You are the word that I am looking for when I'm trying to describe  
How I feel inside and the right one just won't come to my mind  
You're like the pillar that props me up, the beam that supports me  
The bitch who never took half, the wife who never divorced me  
You are like the root to my evil  
You let my devil come out me  
You let me beat the shit out you  
Before you beat the shit out me _

Temari was everything to Sasuke, was all of him and vice versa for Temari. She was his angel, devil and all of the in between. She caused his nice and evil side to come out.

Whatever Sasuke gave to Temari, she gave back to match.

Sasuke loved her.

Temari loved him.

He hated her.

She hated him.

They really were crazy in love.


End file.
